Sleepless Night
by TorchoftheSea
Summary: Kai can't sleep, no matter how hard he attempts to. So, he decides to get out of his bed.. This oneshot is a BolinXKai, so if you're not willing to read that sort of thing there is an option to leave! For the ones who stay, enjoy This is the first smut I have ever written so if there are areas I could improve on, there probably is, then please constructive criticism is accepted!


Nothing, not one tiny bit of sleep. Why couldn't Kai drift off, and slumber peacefully? It was ridiculous, no it was beyond ridiculous; it was outrageous! Just one wink, it was all he asked for. Why did it have to be so hard, he had a big day tomorrow; a little bit of shut eye would go a long way. After trying one last time, he let out an aggravated sigh. _"Fuck this, I'm taking a walk!"_ He groaned in exasperation, forcing the bed covers off of himself and shoving his feet into his shoes. He stomped from his room, and down a flight of stairs. After a few more corners he had found what was presumably the temple kitchen, and sneakily took a small bowl of rice.

 _"Heh.."_ Kai snickered to himself, knowing Tenzin would be displeased when morning came around; but he didn't have to know that it was him, right? While hurrying back to his bedroom, Kai passed door after door. When one of the doors were open a crack however, he couldn't help himself and decided to take a peek inside. What he found made him feel a mix of guilt, or perhaps shame, and lust. He wasn't able to stop his eyes from hungrily taking in Bolin's sleeping form, with his very tight underwear. _"Damn, he is a tease"_ He mumbled under his breath, only averting his eyes when the other boy shifted in his sleep. Kai softly but quickly pushed the door open completely, putting down his rice bowl at the door and sneaking inside so he could get a better look. Getting closer, more details stood out to the boy; Bolin's underwear didn't leave very much up to his imagination, he was confused as to how the tight boxers didn't simply tear too.

A guilty hand later, reaching for Bolin's ass out of wanting to touch it made him really hope that Bolin was actually asleep. His other hand reached down on himself, and began toying with the bulge in his own undergarments. His fingertips smoothly ran over Bolin's ass cheek, no more hesitations. It was so..smooth, he needed more than just this.

 _"This is so much better than sleep!"_ He whispered to himself, pulling his hardening dick out of his own underwear and giving it a small stroke. Kai let out a gentle sigh, as he threw his head back. He hadn't touched himself like this in so long, and Bolin was just right here with no one to stop him; he had always wanted to see how much noise Bolin made, and he had also always wanted to test how much he would squirm in pleasure. What a sight that would be, the thought just made his dick ache. It was definitely something he needed, it made him bite his bottom lip just thinking about it. Kai couldn't help himself, he really wanted it badly. He ran his hand up Bolin's boxers to his waistband, and closed his fingers around it. He began shifting them down Bolin's ass, nearly drooling at this point as he continued pulling and wiggling them down and past his ankles. There it was, in all its glory. Kai's dick throbbed in his hand, eager for something more than just the contact with his hand. It seemingly had a mind of its own, wanting Bolin.

Kai pulled his own underwear down, kicking it away without hesitation. His uncut dick now stood at an impressive seven inches, a slight upward curve to it. He placed his hands on either side of Bolin, doing the same with his knees so that he was looming over him on all fours with a hunger in his eyes. He lined his hard cock up with where Bolin's cheeks touched together, slowly lowering himself down so that his warm dick made contact with Bolin's cool skin. The sensation was almost instant, and Kai had to cover his mouth with a hand to stiffle a moan as he shut his eyes tight. It felt so good, Bolin's smooth cool cheeks in contact with Kai's hard and throbbing dick. It made him whimper and groan, other strangled noises attempting to leave his mouth too. This wasn't enough though, he wanted more.

Kai pushed onto Bolin's ass cheeks, his eyes still clamped shut as his tight foreskin began to slowly pull back to reveal his flushed head. He let out a quiet moan, his eyes now half lidded. Oh man, he was surprised Bolin wasn't awake already!. It was either he was a heavy sleeper, or he was letting this happen. It didn't matter which, Kai was rock hard and ready to fuck his hole.

 _"Mmm look at your little brother now, big bro"_ He teased in a whisper, a smirk pulling on the corners of his lips as he groaned into his hand. Perhaps it was time for him to begin, to push himself inside Bolin and pound him good? Bolin shifted in his sleep again, actually giving Kai a slightly easier job now. He grinned, using his thumb to massage the head of his dick using the precum already forming at the tip. He used a hand to pull one cheek away from the other, just enough to expose Bolin's puckered hole. By the looks of it, this was going to be worth it. _"Hope you're ready to take my dick, Bolin"_ Kai spoke in a hushed tone as he pulled both cheeks apart and lined himself up.

Without hesitation, Kai pushed himself inside. He felt moans bubbling up in his throat as he continued to slide in, going all the way to his base. He shuddered, his knees buckling at the feeling. Damn, he felt good. After a moment of just letting himself adjust to the warm feeling all around his dick, Kai began to slowly grind his hips against Bolin's ass. Bolin's hole seemed to accept Kai's dick, not showing any signs of saying otherwise as he rhythmically pushed his pelvis up against his cheeks again and again as he kept moving deeper and deeper inside him. Kai couldn't resist the urge any longer, and pulled back until the head of his cock was only just inside Bolin's entrance. Then, he thrusted full force inside of him. He began pounding him harder, and faster than before. He was a hot, panting mess as his orgasm only drew nearer each time he pushed in. Kai wrapped his arms around Bolin's chest, not caring if he was awake or not anymore as his only goal now was to cum.

His vocabulary was a messy slur of curses and every god he could think of, his face heated while his body was coated with beads of sweat. As he was just about to reach climax, Kai pulled back one last time and rammed himself inside Bolin. He dissolved into pleasure as he reached orgasm, shockwaves throughout his body as he shut his eyes tight. Kai moaned a mix of Bolin's name and swear words, the globe seeming to stutter on its axis as he shot his last jet of thick warm cum inside of him. Kai panted heavily, pulling himself out of Bolin with a wet noise. He climbed off of him, squeezing one last drop of cum out of his dick and wiping it on his index. He curiously licked it, making a weird sound at the sweet taste.

Kai grabbed his underwear from the floor and pulled it back on so that it hugged his softening dick, sliding into his light pants and shoes again before hastily leaving the room in exhaustion. Oh man was he tired, he felt like he had nothing left in his balls after that. He realised that his rice was gone from the doorway, and he frowned. _"Probably one of the lemurs"_ He groaned, his mood a little ruined by the fact that he couldn't finish his rice. The plus side would be that Tenzin might actually think it was the lemurs, and not him who stole the food. He shrugged optimistically, and shuffled off toward his room. He entered, and closed the door behind him. After flopping down on his bed, Kai felt his drowsiness increase. Perhaps being tired wasn't so bad in the long run, if it got him some ass to pound. Soon after that thought, Kai fell asleep with ease.

He was definitely going to do that all again someday, perhaps Mako wouldn't mind?


End file.
